


I'm Right Here

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [52]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan would do anything to once more feel that beloved touch, hear that wonderful voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

Ivan hit the back of his head against the wall. Repeatedly, following the monotone ticking of the only clock hanging in his room. One, two, three, four… Any moment now…

A soft hand could be felt slipping between the wall and his brazen skull, stopping his rhythmic bashing. Ivan smiled pleasantly, eyes closed. He knew what was to come next.

“Ivan,” a sultry voice whispered in is ear, bringing back memories of hot summer days and melting ice cream and dried wheat-coloured grassy fields.

Small kisses where placed on his cheek, jawline, the tip of his nose, the spot between his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth. He wanted to respond, but knew that would only break the spell.

He loved these moments, yet feared them all the same. The moments when Alfred visited, when his warmth was so real he could hold it in his arms, he knew he could.

Hot tears slipped from under his closed eyelids.

“Don’t cry babe…”

The words were there, caressing his pale skin. He could taste his voice, feel it crawl into his veins. He wanted to embrace his lover, hold him close and never let go.

“Sssssh. I’m right here Ivy.”

“Don’t leave,” he whispered, yet as soon as the words left him he knew it wasn’t to last.

“I’ll stay right here, I promise.” He swore he could hear the smile on Alfred’s face.

Yet when he finally opened his eyes, shuddering and letting out shaky sobs, no one was there.

No one could have been there.

For his beloved had been dead for three months.


End file.
